


Minizuki

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Ultimax, References to Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Minazuki returns.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho & Minazuki Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Minizuki

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a comment on a Youtube video. I have no excuses for this.

* * *

The Velvet Room was a familiar place for Sho, as he had been there several times over the course of his journey. The people who lived there seemed unimaginably powerful, as if they were capable of just about _anything_ \- but there was one thing they either _hadn't_ done, or _couldn't_ do, and that was bring back the second soul that had once inhabited Sho's body.

He missed his _other half_ more than anything, despite having considered him a nuisance while he was alive. Minazuki had guided and protected Sho for quite some time before the P-1 Climax, and now that he was gone, Sho struggled with day-to-day life... and, _yes,_ the occasional bout of _loneliness._ He didn't want to admit it to those idiots who'd tried to _help_ him, though, so he relied on the people in that weird blue space instead.

He'd asked the long-nosed freak more than once about what had happened to Minazuki, and if he would ever come back. Sho never received a response to that question, until one day, he wandered into the Velvet Room in his dreams - not an unusual occurrence, as it turned out - and the attendant spoke to him in a calm, collected tone.

"The answer you seek lies within you. Reach into your soul, and grasp the truth you desire."

Sho didn't have the first clue what she was talking about, as was usually the case when he visited the Velvet Room. While they were powerful, those jackasses didn't seem to understand the concept of _making sense_ ; still, he took her advice to heart, or _tried_ to, at any rate. He didn't know _how_ to do that, but apparently, whatever he'd done in his sleep worked like a charm - when he woke up, there stood before him a mirror image of himself, right there on the bed with him.

There was a very, _very_ significant difference, though.

"It's been a long time."

Yep, that was Minazuki's voice. Just like Sho's own - of course, they'd shared a body before - but deeper and smoother, and he was as cool-headed as ever. It was... kind of hard to make out, though, what with how _small_ he was.

Minazuki was so small, in fact, that he could _easily_ fit in the palm of Sho's hand. There was _no way_ he would be able to fight like this - he had the same twin swords as Sho, but they were the size of _needles,_ and just about the only thing _those_ would be good for was poking someone's eyes out. Sho didn't think his other half would be taking up the occupation of _demon-slaying_ anytime soon, though he _might_ look pretty cool riding down a river in a soup bowl.

"...The hell _happened_ to you?" Sho blurted out, as he squinted at Minazuki. "Why're you so _tiny?_ "

"I'm afraid I don't know, myself." Minazuki gave a soft smile - just barely visible on his minuscule face. "However, I _have_ returned for you... and while I doubt that I can protect you now, I will continue to offer you guidance, to the best of my ability."

"This doesn't freak you out even a _little?_ " Sho tilted his head, and then, on a whim, reached a hand out to Minazuki. "Didn't you think you'd come back... y'know, _in my head?_ Or at least in a _normal-sized_ human body?"

"It _would_ have been more convenient, but there's nothing that can be done for it." Minazuki stepped onto Sho's hand, unfazed. "Perhaps I could ride on your shoulder?"

Sho lifted his hand, taking Minazuki with it, and noticed how he didn't seem to be bothered by _that,_ either. This was so many levels of freaky that Sho didn't know how to process it - but hey, at least the guy was _back,_ and it didn't look like he would be going anywhere anytime soon.

For the first time, Sho considered asking those Investigation Team brats for _actual help_ \- well, one of them in specific. The punk kid with a soft heart was great at needlework, and maybe he could make something a bit more _comfortable_ for Minazuki to ride in...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think much about the details of who Sho's attendant would be, so I just went with "they're probably a girl". You know, considering the theme of canon attendants.


End file.
